


For the Longest Time

by jsaint34



Series: Barry and Kara A.U. [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: Marvel/DC comics crossover where our characters are just normal people with out powers navigating life and relationships through high school and their ten year reunion.  No infringement intended,  I own none of the characters.  No profit made, just written for fun.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Barry and Kara A.U. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	For the Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel/DC comics crossover where our characters are just normal people with out powers navigating life and relationships through high school and their ten year reunion. No infringement intended, I own none of the characters. No profit made, just written for fun.

Ten years have passed since a small group of friends graduated high school. They all pledged to stay in contact but as so many often do, they drifted apart. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were the favorite couple. Everyone knew they’d go the distance and were proven correct when Steve and Natasha got married after college and settled into their careers. Steve became a high ranking operative in the F.B.I. while Natasha entered the political realm, taking on the role of Secretary of State to President Anthony Stark, not to mention she was also the best friend of Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts-Stark from their college days.

Steve’s best friend’s James Barnes and Sam Wilson each went on to distinguished military careers and while Bucky had been honorably discharged and met his now wife Wanda Maximoff, Sam continued to rise through the ranks becoming a full bird Colonel in the Air Force. Their group also consisted of Clint Barton and Oliver Queen. Those two met over a battle of egos and who was the best with a bow and arrow. Many times Clint’s girlfriend Bobbi Morse and Oliver’s girlfriend Dinah Laurel Lance had to step in and stop the rivalry. But this is not their story. This is the story of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Danvers.

_Ten years earlier:_

_Barry had transferred from Central City during his junior year when his father had accepted a position as Chief Medical Director of the Triskelion Hospital. He worked closely with Chief Administrator Nick Fury. Life seemed to be perfect but Barry quickly became a target for bullies. He was seen as a nerd and science geek, giving Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins, and Sam Scudder an opportunity to make Barry’s life a living hell. He was on his way to class with his latest forensics experiment when he was unceremoniously shoved into a locker._

_“Thought I told you last time to watch where you’re going, Allen. I cut you a break last time because you were new and Coulson was watching. You’re not gonna be so lucky this time.”_

_“I wasn’t doing anything Brock. I just want to get to class. Can’t you just leave me alone?”_

_“You got in my way. You call that not doing anything?”_

_Brock quickly took hold of Barry’s experiment and threw it to the ground. Only hoping to defend himself, Barry raised his fists in a defensive position causing Rumlow to break out in laughter. Being taller than Barry, and twenty-five pounds heavier in muscle mass, he had an advantage and knew it. Rumlow was just about to throw a punch when a voice spoke up from five feet away._

_“Leave the kid alone, Rumlow! Didn’t you learn anything the last time?”_

_Brock turned to see Steve Rogers standing there, arms across his chest and a scowl on his face. Rogers had become the bane of Brock’s existence since he hit his last growth spurt and Barnes taught him to fight. Since sophomore year Steve Rogers had become a force to be reckoned with and he famously didn’t like bullies._

_“This has nothing to do with you, Rogers. I was just putting the new kid through his real orientation. So stay out of my business.”_

_“Your business? Stay out of it? No. I’m making this my business. Let the kid go.”_

_The entire hallway had fallen silent witnessing the stand-off between Steve and Brock. Barry was still pressed up against the lockers by a stiff-forearm from Rumlow. Neither Steve nor Brock moved. The former didn’t want to fight and the latter remembered all too well the beating he had received. He ended up with a concussion and six stitches in his head. He had started the fight, and Steve finished it. Slowly, Brock lowered his arm and began to walk away. But he didn’t leave without one last jab at Barry._

_“Rogers won’t be there to protect you all the time, Allen. Next time…I’ll get you.”_

_Steve walked over, keeping a watchful eye on Brock as he moved to help Barry gather the pages of his experiment. Not much was out of place and the main part was already in the classroom so Barry dodged a bullet. But this was the first time he met Steve Rogers._

_“You okay, kid?”_

_“I’m not a kid. I’m in the same grade as you. So what are you gonna do, pick on me for being new as well? I really didn’t want to come here! All my friends are back in Central City!”_

_“Woah…cool it….kid…”_

_My name is Barry!”_

_“Easy Barry, I’m not going to pick on you or beat you up or whatever it is you’re thinking. I’m just trying to help. I was the new kid once. And like you, Brock Rumlow bullied me.”_

_Barry started to calm his breathing and took in the sight of Steve. He didn’t for one second believe that Steve Rogers was ever bullied by anyone. They were still standing there when a gorgeous redhead, and two other guys walked up, immediately taking notice of Steve helping someone out._

_“Still taking care of the little guy, huh Stevie?”_

_“Shut up Buck, you did the same for me.”_

_“He’s not wrong Barnes. You were constantly looking out for Steve when Rumlow came around.”_

_“Nobody asked you, Wilson.”_

_Bucky and Sam both chuckled as they finished berating each other when the redhead spoke up._

_“Lay off Bucky, Steve does this because of you. He always wanted to be like you.”_

_“Nah…Steve’s ten times better than me Nat…always was, even in that scrawny body he used to have.”_

_By this point Barry was feeling ignored and spoke up to remind the quartet that he was still there. He really wanted to get to class, but still couldn’t believe what was happening right in front of him._

_“First off, I should apologize to you Steve. I didn’t mean to…”_

_“Don’t worry about it Barry. Mistakes happen.”_

_“And I still don’t believe that Rumlow ever bullied you. There’s no way you looked like me.”_

_“Believe it Barry, I still have a picture to prove it.”_

_Steve sighed in exasperation as Bucky finished speaking and whipped the photo out of his jacket pocket. Barnes carried this photo with him everywhere just to embarrass his best friend. Natasha just smirked because she had started dating Steve when he looked like that and every guy in the school was instantly jealous while the girls assumed Natasha was playing him, only for them all to realize three months later that the relationship was the real deal._

_When senior year came, Barry, Bucky, Sam and Steve had become as close as brothers. The four all looked out for each other and in their off time formed a barbershop quartet that went around performing at youth centers for disadvantaged kids. Barry and Steve had spearheaded the idea while Bucky and Sam reluctantly agreed, not wanting to tarnish their tough guy image, but the two of them were even better singers than Barry and Steve. It was at one such performance during the summer that Barry met someone new. Long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and she was working at the center having just moved to town._

_Barry was immediately dumbstruck as he watched a smile light up her face when one of the younger kids came up and asked for help. He could see she was wearing a name tag, but couldn’t read it from where he was. In the next instant, she was gone, having walked away with the little girl. Every two weeks before school started the guys were at the center and Barry constantly found himself looking for the young woman, hoping to speak to her, get her name, but since that first time, he never saw her again. With school approaching, she had taken to working only weekends and the first day back, fate brought her and Barry together, but not without incident._

_Kara Danvers had just moved to town from Smallville where she had been living with her cousin Clark. He was going to college in the city and she needed to get off the farm. She loves her Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Martha, but home schooling was keeping her isolated. She has been living with them since her parents died when she was very little. Now at eighteen, both Jon and Martha agreed she needed to be around more people her own age. So when Clark secured a two bedroom and two bathroom apartment near campus, she moved with him._

_It was Kara’s first day at her new high school and she was beyond nervous. Clark had gotten up early and made breakfast and was now watching his cousin pace around the living room, a piece of toast in one hand and bacon in the other._

_“Kara, you’re going to be fine.”_

_“How do you know that, Clark? I’ve never gone to a public high school. What if I don’t fit in? What if I don’t make any friends? What if all the other students call me names?”_

_“Oh, they’re going to call you names, Kara. Believe me, I’ve heard them all, four eyes, nerd, geek…new meat…”_

_“Clark, you’re not making me feel any better.”_

_“I’m sorry Kara. Don’t let anyone get to you. Sure, you’re going to have an adjustment period, and it will seem like nothing is going to go right, but trust me. Walk in there with your head held high and the Danvers and Kent charm we’re known for and you’ll be just fine.”_

_Clark cracked a smile that only slightly helped Kara to relax as she thought about her impending first day at this new school. His words were not unlike those of her coworkers at the kid’s center and she could only pray that all of them were correct. With a few calming breaths, Kara headed out the door to catch the bus for her first day of her senior year._

_Kara arrived just on time but as a new student she had to stop in the Principal’s office first to complete her own part of the registration process and in doing so had instant flashbacks to when she and Clark had watched Grease together. Just after finishing her last document, she dashed out the door, already late for her first class. No sooner was she running down the hallway that she collided with another student running the opposite direction. Simultaneously, both of them fell to the floor as their books and backpacks went skidding down the hall. This was how Barry Allen met Kara Danvers for the first time._

_“Watch where you’re going, jerk!”_

_“I was…maybe you should have been watching…”_

_Barry paused as something about this girl immediately struck him as familiar. Her blue eyes were flashing in anger as she pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes. As he gawked in awe, the girl pushed past him and grabbed her books before continuing on her way. All he could think as he realized he needed to get to class was that he had to see her again._

_Weeks passed and Kara made her first friend in Natasha Romanoff. The girls bonded over the shared loss of their parents at a young age and being raised by extended family. Kara had learned that Natasha had grown up living with her Aunt Melina. In the next few days, Kara met the rest of what would be her new group of friends. First was Steve, Natasha had talked about him so much, Kara practically knew right of the bat who he was when he walked up to the table they were sitting at, and threw an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. Next up were Bucky and Sam, and she took an instant liking to both of them._

_Kara hadn’t been impressed with either Clint or Oliver, but she got along with Bobbi and Dinah despite a rough patch with both of their boyfriends immediately flirting with her. Then she met Barry. He had been the most elusive with multiple electives all related to science or law enforcement hobbies in his spare time. Not to mention that Natasha had been trying to set them up, but as soon as Kara saw him, she wasn’t having it._

_“Oh Kara, this is the last of our little rag-tag group of Avengers…”_

_“Come on Natasha, I thought we were going for the Justice League…”_

_“Take it up with Steve; Barry. He is the de facto leader. He did save you from Rumlow after all. Anyway as I was saying Kara, this is Barry Allen.”_

_Kara instantly recognized the young man standing in front of her. In seconds all her anger from that first day came rushing back as she remembered his brown hair and green eyes gawking at her after their run in._

_“We’ve met. Nat, this is the guy who ran into me on my first day! He’s who you want to set me up with? Not a chance in hell!”_

_Kara stormed off and for the rest of the year, Barry did everything within in his power to try and apologize to her. He even tried when the group performed one of her working weekends. Naturally she avoided him like he had the plague. Although Steve, Natasha, and Bucky all did their best to convince Kara how great a guy he was. Eventually she started to see it as well, realizing their collision was an unfortunate accident. She couldn’t help keeping him twisting in the wind. Even Clark could see it every time Kara talked about Barry. His baby cousin was smitten._

_After a tumultuous prom where both Barry and Kara were flying solo, graduation day arrived. They still had yet to admit to each other their true feelings, and thanks to his test scores, Barry was recruited by the C.I.A. while Kara got the chance to pursue her dream of acting and singing professionally. She didn’t often showcase her talents, but Clark had recorded her one day and sent the video in. Life changes._

Ten Year Reunion:

Barry has been with the C.I.A. since graduation. He’s one of the best and brightest forensic scientists they have on staff. He’s even been on loan to help Steve out on cases as they were both stationed in D.C. The two were just closing a case when Steve inadvertently brought up the reunion.

“You know what this weekend is, right Barry?”

“Yeah, our ten year reunion. You’re not actually thinking of going, are you Steve?”

“Are you kidding? This is all Nat will talk about. I can’t disappoint her.”

Barry allowed for a small chuckle as Steve checked his phone and a text message from Natasha. Barry knew how much this meant to the redhead and she would never forgive Steve if they missed this, or so she would threaten repeatedly.

“What’s so funny, Barry?”

“After all these years, Natasha’s still got you whipped. She keeps you on a short leash, buddy.”

“Yeah well, that’s really not a bad thing. Besides, Bucky and Sam will be there. And Coulson is demanding a reunion performance from the Avengers.”

“Justice League, Steve!”

“You’re still on that? Come on man, forget about the name. I think you will once you see Kara again.”

“Kara’s going to be there?”

“You really thought she wouldn’t?”

Suddenly Barry fell silent and his palms began to sweat. He hadn’t seen her in ten years and though deep down he knew she had feelings for him the same way he did for her, times have changed. She’d become a star, her name was everywhere. He doubted she’d even remember him, and was most likely married to some supermodel. The thought made his stomach churn.

When the night of the reunion arrived, Barry had to attend as Natasha wouldn’t take no for an answer. She had actually set up this plan for Barry and Kara to see each other and reconcile. As the hours passed, old friends reunited and mingled until it was time for Barry, Bucky, Sam and Steve to take the stage. There had still been no sign of Kara and the boys had chosen an old Billy Joel song in honor of their reunion. The guys had all taken lead vocal throughout their performances and tonight was once again Barry’s turn.

“If you said good-bye to me tonight, there would still be…”

The music continued to play as the doors opened. One late attendee had arrived and she was dressed in what could only be described as simple elegance. The navy blue dress fit Kara like a second skin and Barry’s eyes immediately went to her. Seeing him on stage and singing his heart out made Kara’s stomach flutter. She knew that this was all for her thanks to Natasha and one part in the song confirmed it while bringing all her unspoken feelings rushing back.

As Barry sang about holding on to his heart and knowing the woman that she is, tears started to fall from Kara’s eyes. She had started out their senior year hating him but over time grew to deeply care for him. As Steve, Bucky and Sam continued with the chorus, they each moved back while Kara moved to the front of the stage and Barry reached out a hand. She wasn’t sure what to do until Barry grabbed her hand and pulled her up on stage just as the song ended.

Through the applause Barry and the guys took a bow before stepping down off the stage. Kara followed and stopped to reunite with Natasha, Bobbi and Dinah before Bucky introduced her to Wanda. Neither Clint nor Oliver had made it as the former was busy training the U.S. archery team while Queen Industries was dealing with a failed buyout by Lord Tech. Oliver and Max Lord had become bitter rivals after Oliver inherited the company from his father five years ago.

“Big star now, huh Kara? No press or paparazzi following you around?”

“Not tonight Nat, My manager Winn and the owner John Jones made sure to keep my whereabouts this weekend top secret.”

“What about that guy you were linked to…Jake…Jerry…”

“Jimmy Olsen, Bobbi? Nothing happened there, he’s a photographer that works with the Hollywood scene. Used to work with my cousin Clark and his wife Lois at the Daily Planet. Decided he wanted more out of life.”

“Well, it is so good to see you Kara, honestly there was a bet going that once you made it, you’d forget all about us, the little people.”

“Never could have happened Dinah. You guys were my first friends here. You made me feel welcome.”

As the ladies were talking and catching up, Natasha noticed Barry making his way over to them. Unlike back in high school he had an air of confidence about him and his stride was determined and purposeful. Nat instantaneously knew that this was the moment she had planned for and adopted a slight smirk as Barry gently placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara was unfazed as she turned to face him, hiding the astonishment on her face and quelling the butterflies in her stomach.

“It’s good to see you again Barry. You really missed your calling.”

“Law enforcement and investigation was always my destiny Kara. But you made it just like I knew you would. Listen, can we go somewhere and talk?”

Kara was about to tell Barry no, but the earnest look in his eyes had her letting him take her hand and lead her down the hallways of the school. After what felt like walking a mile, they stopped in the exact same spot where they first met all those years ago.

“What are we doing here, Barry?”

Kara looked around and took notice of the backpacks set on the floor exactly where hers and his had landed, the school books and papers strewn around the floor and knew he was trying to tell her something. It only dawned on her when she turned back and saw him sitting on the floor in the exact same spot where he fell.

“I am so sorry, Miss. Are you okay, did I hurt you?”

“You should have been watching where you were going.”

“You’re right. But it seems we were both in a rush to get to class. Can I help you?”

“No…I’m fine.”

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“My first day. I better get going, don’t want to be later than I already am.”

“Wait…I didn’t get your name. I’m Barry Allen.”

“Kara Danvers. It’s nice to meet you Barry. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

“I hope so.”

Kara knew Barry had a purpose in recreating their first meeting but she still wasn’t sure if it was just to apologize. There was still a look in his eyes that told her he had more to say and she patiently waited as he struggled to find the words.

“Listen Kara, I know we got off on the wrong foot senior year and I know that Natasha wanting to set us up came as a shock to you. But I’ve been waiting a long time for this and that day we met, I knew I wanted to ask you out. I shouldn’t have waited so long and let graduation come and go without doing so. “

“Barry…”

“I know I probably don’t deserve a second chance. I just wanted you to hear me out. Kara, I…”

“Barry, shut up.”

Kara was smiling as she pulled Barry in closer, running her right hand up his neck and into his hair before planting her lips on his. She had been waiting years for this moment and the kiss they shared didn’t disappoint. It was chaste and passionate, yet gentle and wild all at the same time. That first kiss spoke with more volume than their words ever could. When they broke for air, faces flushed red, it was Kara who found the words first.

“I intend to hold you for the longest time.”


End file.
